bmaster_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Shareena's Trips: Camp Cretaceous
Plot Based on the DreamWorks Animation series from Jurassic World, Shareena's been staying at home after being expelled from all schools cause of her personality being rude and different by her wild mind. But as her cousins and her friends invite her to take a trip to Jurassic World in a camping site far from the park, they'll learn that a secret plan was being hatched by a mad rabbit and his curiosity on Nexi. Characters Main * Shareena Wickett (Voiced by Tara Strong) is a 12-year-old Goth girl that prefers to be a free spirit and finds pleasure in the sublime. Shareena's beliefs are not taken seriously by her parents. Her hobbies include reading horror stories and performing séances and she is the singer during dance class. * Katie Wickett (Voiced by Kaitlyn Dias) is the somewhat older of the bunch and the fashionista of the family. She's basically the complete opposite of Shareena in terms of looks and what they like, what with Shareena being into Goth and Katie into more girly things. Plus, she can do some cool dance moves like all the popular dancers such at Britney Spears. And while she and Shareena butt heads with each other occassionally, they can become a cool duo, for opposites can attract. Fashion aside, she's very kind to her siblings, including Timmy. Her favorite snack is blueberries, and she's into Eiffel 65. She's based off Lori Loud, Benson, and Shareena's look in the Detention episode, Little Miss Popular. * Thomas Wickett (Voiced by Spike Spencer) is the timid and shy brother of Shareena. He's usually scared at the slightest provocation and tends to be a figurative wallflower. Like Shareena is into spooky stuff, he's into anime, including the fictional show, Backpack Creatures, a parody of Pokemon. Whenever the kids plan to do something mischievous, he's the only one to speak against doing so. In the middle school years, he befriends Shelly Kelly, who was picked on for being teacher's pet. He's modeled after Lincoln Loud, Double D, and Shinji Ikari. * Timmy Wickett (Voiced by Tara Strong) is the youngest baby of the three. A wide-eyed infant, he tends to crawl to whatever makes him curious. He's under the care of Katie since their aunt had them live with Shareena for her school years. He doesn't speak, so he makes baby noises or sucks on his pacifier. He's based on Maggie Simpson, Lily Loud, and Timmy from Shaun the Sheep. *Shelly Kelly (voiced by Pamelyn Ferdin) – An optimistic and peppy girl who wears a Ladybug Scout uniform every day. She constantly kisses up to Miss Kisskillya and has a crush on Emmitt. As a result, she is often detested by the other kids, whom she wishes to be friends with. However, on some occasions Shelly is often an ally to the kids. She serves as Thomas' love interest., as well as troop leader of the Ladybug Scouts *Emmitt Roswell (voiced by Billy West) – A conspiracy theorist who believes that intelligent life exists in outer space and is determined to make contact with aliens. As revealed in Boyz 'n The Parenthood, Emmitt has an estranged father. Supporting *Jim Kim (voiced by writer Roger Eschbacher) – A shy kid with a love for comic book superheroes. He takes on the characters' attributes at inopportune times. *Ramone "Gug" Gugleamo (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) – A short kid with a short temper. Constantly left out of competitive sports, Gug constantly picks fights with kids twice his own size and has even wanted to take down Miss Kisskillya. He and Emmitt have their occasional rivalries, however, they both agree on their lack of patience with Jim. *Duncan Bubble – A quiet boy who is always playing with a yo-yo and never speaks. He instead uses his yo-yo to spell out messages (for example, "Thanks guys", "Boring", and "Yeah"), accompanied by an electronic voice (done by creator Bob Doucette) reading the message. He is based on a deaf friend Doucette had during production. *Lemonjella and Orangejella LaBelle (voiced by Tia Mowry and Tamera Mowry) – A pair of identical twins. They have been known to get themselves in trouble by hacking into the school computers and deleting library fines. Their scientific descriptions sometimes confuse Miss Kisskillya. They have shown to be competitive with each other. Trivia *Shareena's life is loosely based on Andrew's life trying to get pass school only to have his anger and his autism ruined by a few things. This would also reveal Shareena being an Autism kid which never done before. *The idea came a while back to find a character that's established but need to be told in the Fanfic universe. *The show will answer how Snowball got so weird with the Nexi blood and how Ronnie Anne gets involved by the Phantom Virus. *Characters from The Shareena Show will be used in the series.